Sweet Oblivion
by aquaticderivative
Summary: Terra wakes up in a peculiar place, filled with regret of what his life has become. Post KHII. Based off my own idiotic theory. Oneshot.


_So, I have this theory that the Xehanort that is the main antagonist in most of the Kingdom Hearts games is actually a messed up mix of Terra and Master Xehanort from the upcoming game Birth by Sleep. Anyway, this is a oneshot that is based on that theory. _

_I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

_That is all._

…

_**Sweet Oblivion**_

I had never been so overwhelmed by emotion in my whole life. Maybe going many years without a heart, maybe forgetting everything, even how to love, would do this to you.

My emotions had hit me like a rock. All the things I had tried to feel over the years, but couldn't. The strongest ones, that had caused me to break out in frame racking sobs, were loneliness and sadness.

All of the people I had cared about where dead. Faded from existence. And it was all_ my_ fault.

I wanted knowledge.

I wanted power.

I wanted completion.

Always with me "wanting" something and killing everyone else to get it.

_I am despicable. _

_I am the dead._

Maybe "dead" isn't really the best word. I_, me Terra_, must have died ten years ago. After being melded with that bastard, that horrible bastard. But the unnatural mix of our two beings kept on living, and the monster that we had become continued down the same road I had. Into darkness. Into oblivion.

I know why I forgot. Forgot everything.

To share your being with someone that you hated more than anything is unbearable. And to escape from it, we made a silent deal. Why not forget? We'll only destroy each other if we remember.

I felt soft, warm sand under me. My face was buried in it, and my tears were staining it. I was thinking, and I was feeling. I was so afraid to look at myself. _What if my skin is dark? What if he's still there, and I'm still the monster? With my glowing eyes and my bleached hair. _

After what felt like an eternity, I slowly calmed my tears and placed my raging emotions under control.

All became quiet, and for the first time I noticed the sound of waves surrounding me. I could hear the gentle noise the breeze makes when it blows through the trees.

I thought for sure I would end up in hell for betraying everyone. I had had fleeting thoughts that maybe the monster I had become was my own personal hell. But this place, with its gentle breeze and the calming sound of the tide, didn't seem like hell to me.

I finally found that I had enough courage to raise my head, but I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to see what I was, to face the horrifying truth. I opened them to find a beautiful moon staring back at me; its rays were like the silver hair I hated. The sea was black and swirling. It reminded me of the darkness, and I thought that I might have been sick.

I composed myself again, but continued to not look at my body. I couldn't look. It would be too painful.

I heard the noise of wood slamming against wood, and because of the overall quiet, it was almost like a gunshot.

I had jumped in response to the loud, invading noise, but I hadn't looked in its direction.

"W-who are you?"

My heart (it really was there) skipped a beat. I knew that voice. It belonged to someone my Heartless had truly tormented. He was exactly like me, and I think I might have messed with him that way on purpose. I needed someone to share in my misery and my regret.

I turned to look at him, and it _was_ Riku that stood on the small pier. He had been in a slightly fearful stance when I had first set eyes on him, but when he took in my appearance he had stepped back, sputtering.

"Riku, I'm sorry. You can kill me if you wish." My voice sounded strange…it was a voice I had had once long ago. I think it was my _real_ voice. The one that belonged to Terra. Not Xehanort. Not "Ansem". Not Xemnas.

But it couldn't be. Something as wicked as I was, given life anew? No. It was impossible.

Riku had his keyblade in hand, and he looked at me with cold, turquoise eyes. _Yes._ He was going to strike me down, and I welcomed it. Maybe the only reason I was here now was so Riku could have his revenge.

He needed to take me down, alone. Not with anyone's help. He needed to kill me when I was as weak as he had once been.

Maybe then, we both could rest easy.

_Sweet oblivion. At last._

…

_Review with any questions, flames, comments, complements, or useless babble. All is appreciated._


End file.
